


Your love

by FlyWesterson



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Me Before You - Freeform, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyWesterson/pseuds/FlyWesterson
Summary: Me before you kind of crossover thing.Seto Kaiba experince an awfull accident and Joey has to take care of him.Bad at summeries





	1. Chapter 1

He inhaled the enchanting aroma of the various flowers he planted and took care of for the last time. He'd gotten fired again.

He did his job perfectly, he adored flowers and plants, he could take care of the beautifull blooms. But tje costumers always hired him, he did his job then a few days later they fired him because he was too young.

They wanted someone older someone seemed more experinced. So here he stood before the the house he used to work at just a few minutes ago. Looking at the beautifull garedn he made. The flowers bloomed happily beside the little pond filled with water lillys, tiny gold fishes swimming in it. His gaze shifted over to the apple tree he planted, not so far beside it was a tiny bonsai the owner of the house insisted to be in th garden right beside the green apple tree.

He stepped closer to the pond taking a big breath letting the intoxicating smell flow through his nosethrills.

He shighed, pushing back his golden locks with his still dirty hands. He turned around stepping out the little gate the garden had hopping up on his bike. He made a last good bye to the magical garden then took off.

When he arrived home it was already late. He fumbeled with his keys trying each and every one of them but soon gave up and knocked instead. The lock clicked and his little sister appeard in the door. She smiled at him and threw the door wide to let her big brother in.

"Hey Joey, how was your day?" she asked kindly smiling as always.

Joey cringed. They needed the money since their parents were already retired. 

"Uh, I...it was..I got fired again." he confessed sadly.

But his little sister Serenity didn't seem to rumble she kept smiling while giving Joey some dinner.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, it's never. They just find you too young." she explained.

Joey nodded and ate his dinner in silence. When he finished he just got up and threw himself on the bed and fell asleep.

 

 

In the morning while Joey was barelly waking up, he found a piece of paper on top of his drawer. His vision was still a litlle blurry so he waited. When he could read the paper he jumped in joy. He remembered now. His friend mentioned him a job, just taking care of someone who is stucked to a wheelchair. The only thing he is supposed to do is help to them take their medicine and keeo them a little company. He could do that. And the interview is today. He put some nice chloth on in a hurry then rushed downstairs and happily blurted out some explain to his confused family while running out of the door.

When he arrived at the adress he couldn't believe it. I was a huge mansion with a gigantic green garden. He couldn't wait to explore the latest.

He calmed himslef down, straightened his cholth then stepped in.

He had passed the test somehow and moved to talk with somebody who the maid said he should be meeting in the hallway .A middle aged man greeted him and told him everything.

"I'll give you a tour later. Now here is what you have to do. Everything is in this book, in case you don't know something just call me, I'm his doctor so I'm around often." the man explained.

Joey just nodded while following him.

"My name is George Carter anyway. You can call me George. I'll help you in everything I can." the man seemed very nice and helpfull. He explained everything about the patients daily routine and his medicines.

"Okay, he has to take this at night" he pionted at a blue caped jar with white pills in it "and this at the morning" he motioned to another jar, which looked just like the ither exept the cape was a lightet shade of blue. Joey tried to keep up but the pills looked all the same.

"So, you ready to meet him?" George said smiling.

"Of course!" Joey said happily waiting to see his patient.

They walked outside and went to another building on the mension. The door slid open and a young man with dark chocolate brown hair and peircing blue eyes rolled out in his wheelchair.

He looked the kindly smiling Joey up and down and frowned then looked at George.

"Seriously?" he asked in a cold taunting tone. Joey's smile dropped. "You couldn't find better?" 

"Come on, Seto. He's nice." protested George.

"Nice. Nice? I don't need nice. I need a professional!" yelled the brunett.

George getting angry himself yelled back.

"NO! You don't need a professional thatvis why I am here. What you need is company! So just shut up and try to be nice and get to know him!" 

Seto just scoffed and turned his chair around returning to his room.

Joey looked up to Geroge and said in an awkward tone.

"Uhm, that went well."

George looked down and said.

"He will get used to you, just talk to him tomorrow. He likes to pick on people so if you just won't get frustrated and keep being nice to him he will stop." 

Joey shighed, felt tired already.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After George intruduced him to Seto he told Joey to go explore the mansion while he do his daily check on the brunet.

Joey walked across the large hall staring at the framed family pictures on the wall. He paced up the stairs brushing his hand along the wooden railing. He took a deep breath he smelled the wood, dust and the medicines Seto had to took everday.

He couldn't imagine his life in a chair, not able to bend down to plant a rose or smell them from close, not able to feel the horns on his skin. When he reached the end of the stairs he heard a faint laughter, he paused to listen. He couldn't hear the exact words just the voice, it must be a child's. He started to walk towards it.

The voice led him to a half closed door hiding a boy who was playing with some cards. The black haired child played with himslef switching places, acting like he was playing with someone else.

"HA! Take that, what will you do now?" he said in a mocking tone. He switched places and face palmed himself. "Oh no, what will I do? Don't get cocky, you didn't beat me yet!" he yelled in a different tone.

Joey was amused and sad at the same time. How come this boy is so alone? Doesn't he have friends? 

He stepped closer to the door, accidently bumping in it, making it creak loudly. The child shot his head up in surprise.

 

*meanwhile in the other house*

Seto Kaiba sat in his wheelchair frowning at his doctor. "Why the hell did you choose another one?" he shouted furiously "All I need is a professional and I've got you! I don't need a fool like him." if he could stand he would stomp on the wood flore with such great force it'd break.

"I choose him because he's nice and caring and a good companion! No, no, don't you dare shake you're head and give that look! You need company, someone who makes you happy, who makes you laugh and you know that too."

Seto just stared him stunned. He gave George a dissaproveing look then he softenned his gaze and looked at the floor. He knew he needed someone to talk to but.....but....this guy was ridiculous.

Then they heard a large shout. Both man gone stiff staring at eachother. "Mokuba" Seto said and started to go towards the sound as fast as his wheelchair let him. Geroge running beside him pushing every door open before his patient.

When they reached the garden they saw Joey and Mokuba lying on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

George smiled and walked over to them helping Joey stand. Mokuba noticing the others runned over to Seto. "Hey big brother, did you meet Joey? He said he was supposed to keep you company and it's his first day. Did you meet him? We played cards then he said we could come out. He's so fun, I hope we will keep him, not like the others. I like him a lot." Mokuba said so fast the others didn't even catch up at fist but when they did Joey blushed and scetched the back of his neck sheepishly. George just smiled and Seto frowned.

"Okay Mokuba, we'll see now go we have things to discuss." Said Seto after a long pause. Mokuba made a sound of dissapointment but after reciveing a peomise from Joey that they'd play again he run off happily.

They all got back to Seto's part of the mansion. Then Geroge said his goodbyes because he had to go to an other patient.

The two just stared at eachother Joey nervously Seto glaring. Untill Joey broke the silence.

"Uhm, do you want some tea? I can make some. What do you usually do around this time? It's getting kind of late so I th-"

but he was cut off by Seto's harsh remark.

"Mokuba said you are fun, you could entertain me" Joey stared at him speechles, with a questioning look " He said he hopes we can keep you, does this mean you are kind of a dog? If that is right you could entertain me with some tricks." Seto smirked.

Joey just gaped not knowing what to say.

"Hmmm no answer? Then could you be a good dog and make mme tea?" and with that he took off to his room.

Joey just stood there. What just happened? He was here to help. Why did he act like a jerk?

He made his way towards the kitchen to make tea. Whit shaking hands he reached for the cupboard, closing his eyes he wished for this day to end.

 

*after a few hours, at Joe's home*

"He's so mean, I mean I didn't do anything and he just started to insult me." The blond said to his little sister. They both were laying on Joey's bed staring at the ceiling which was covered with black paint and tiny stars on it. "I won't go in tomorrow. I don't care if they pay good. He can't controll himself, he just insulted me and waht did I do? Made him tea. That smug bastard." Joey said while gritting his teeth.

Serenity looked at him with simpathy then chuckled. "No, you will."

"What?" Joey asked her confused, looking towards her. Serenity continued. 

"You will go back. Because the guy needs you're help. You just have to make him realize that."

Joey shighed and agreed with her. They got in bed hoping his next day would be more pleasant.

(A/N : I am too lazy to write his everyday so imagine it like a montage, like in the movie)

Joey got up everydayat the same time, took a shower, had breakfast and went to work.

He always hoped that Seto would soften up and be more kind but....he kept reciveing srcastic comments and insults everyday.:

"Good morning, I hope you've gotten home safely and didn't get lost or I'd have to put a colar around you're neck

"Hey mutt, be a good boy and bring me some tea."

"Hey Joey, wanna play some fetch today or would you be more happy if I took you out for a walk?"

Joey just listened to it not showing any emotion to that jerk untill one day.

Seto's old friends who didn't even came for one visit, until now, just to invite him to their wedding.

After they left Seto was furious and knocked over everything that came in his way, pictures, vases, mugs, chairs. When he finished he stared at what he has done. Then he glared at Joey who was shivering and just stood there not able to move.

Seto commanded 'the dog' to clean up the mess. This was the last drop in the glass.

"Why are you always mean? It's okay if you are furios with your friends, they abandoned you and didn't even bother to visit you. But I'm here to help. George hired me to keep you company. I always swallow your sarcastic remarks even if they really hurt, because I want to help. I don't know what is your relstionship with your friends and I don't want to. So you can yell at them and sa anything you want bu...but please don't act like that towards me because all I do is help. I'd appriciate if you'd be moe kind." Joey finished with trembleing hands and teary eyes.

Seto just stared at him and something clicked in him.

'Was I this big of a jerk. Why did I do that? He really helps' Seto tought.

Joey sniffee and wiped his face with the corner of his sleeves.

'God, I made him cry......wait. Why do I even care?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked it, if you did please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it's not so long but in the next chapter I'll start up the real storry.  
> Untill then bye.


End file.
